When a subscriber to a service provider (SP) experiences a television (TV) service outage (e.g., down TV or Internet service) due to a network or other problem, today's mechanism for redressing the situation is very basic. For example, the subscriber calls their SP, explains what they experienced, and, if the subscriber qualifies, receives a service credit.
This is a frustrating experience in that, not only did the subscriber experience a service outage, but the subscriber also initiates the remediation process with their SP. In addition, the subscriber may have to call the SP a number of different times to get through due to the large number of calls received during an outage. On the other hand, other subscribers that were not actually impacted by the outage may call to receive unwarranted service credits. The service person is often unaware of any problem encountered by the subscriber and has very limited means for validation.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.